thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Lion-O
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Lion-O (2011). Lion-O is the main protagonist in the ThunderCats cartoon series. He is the hereditary "Lord of the ThunderCats", a title that he inherited form his father and previous Lord of the ThunderCats, Claudus. Lion-O was only a young boy of twelve years when he was forced to flee his home planet of Thundera and leave everything behind. As the imminent destruction of Thundera drew near, Jaga the wise gathered all the ThunderCats including Lion-O and they escaped the planet in the Royal Flagship just moments before Thundera exploded. On board the ship, Jaga teaches Lion-O all about the "Code of Thundera" as well as the legendary Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera contained within it. During the flagship's long journey to Third Earth, Jaga instructs all the ThunderCats to enter into the Suspension Capsules to slow down their aging process. However, some fault with Lion-O's Suspension Capsule results in his aging not being slowed down substantially and by the time the flagship reaches Third Earth (a span of ten galacto-years), Lion-O had physically grown into an adult. Having missed the entire growing process of going from childhood to adulthood, Lion-O slowly obtains knowledge and wisdom from the other ThunderCats and his allies and friends during the course of the ThunderCats' adventures. Strengths Lion-O is physically very strong, almost as strong as Panthro. He is capable of lifting and moving heavy objects like rocks and machinery. Like all the other ThunderCats, Lion-O also possesses great agility which he uses to his advantage in battles. Apart from his physical attributes, Lion-O is also very brave and virtuous. He is ready to face any danger when defending his friends and allies. Lion-O is also quite intelligent, often using his wits to trick his enemies into submission and stopping their evil schemes. He often prefers to avoid violence when trying to solve any problems or diffuse any threats. Weaknesses Lion-O's lack of maturity is his biggest weakness. Due to his still child-like mind, Lion-O can be impetuous at times and often acts in haste and anger without properly thinking about the consequences. Also his curiosity often makes him end up in trouble. Like all ThunderCats, Thundrainium has a severely weakening effect on Lion-O as well. The image of Thundera exploding is one that often haunts Lion-O. It is a memory that has left a deep impact on him and his greatest fear as well. Weapons and Equipment Lion-O carries with him the legendary Sword of Omens which contains the Eye of Thundera, the source of the ThunderCats' powers. With his sword, Lion-O is able to counter almost any weapon that his enemies may attack him with. The sword also allows Lion-O to summon his friends as well as give him "Sight Beyond Sight" and warn him if any of his friends are in danger. Lion-O also owns the Claw Shield which he carries on his waist. This gauntlet is extremely strong and capable of blocking any sort of enemy fire. The Claw Shield also shoots out Claw Lines which help Lion-O to climb over obstacles. The young lord is also a substantially good driver and often can be seen driving the ThunderTank. Quotes * "Remember Jaga saying, "It's wise to save your money, and to spend it carefully, but greed can destroy you". - The Tower of Traps * "You made a mistake, but mistakes can be valuable if you learn from them". - The Ghost Warrior * "I'll be back for you countrymen!" - ThunderCats Ho! - Part I Appearances Lion-O is the only character to have appeared in all 130 episodes of ThunderCats. Even though in some episodes he was not the main focus of the story, he nevertheless was always present. Original Concept Design Original Concept Designs - Lion-O - 001.jpg Original Concept Designs - Lion-O - 002.jpg Original Concept Designs - Lion-O - 003.jpg 11.jpg|A CHILEAN ADMIRATOR OF THE THUNDERCATS 54256031_2517887111619297_3819025210967851008_n.jpg|A CHILEAN ADMIRATOR OF THE THUNDERCATS 54256031 2517887111619297 3819025210967851008 n.jpg 11.jpg 56191264 396846430898253 5969882907966177280 n.jpg|Thundercats Arts 73313132 3067200153354654 7063548995058008064 n.jpg 73372348 506992106550351 1423762387105742848 n.jpg 75653221 3070133916394611 5408119615354044416 n.jpg 50847894 366906010558962 1176905559765417984 n.jpg 50875306 367814633801433 6660292372447887360 n.jpg 49072868 354817621767801 8666716924941434880 n.jpg 49054316 354817041767859 1812042128042229760 n.jpg 70590944 2955490581192279 8608227463304052736 n.jpg 73160584 3090722644335738 3598780645238636544 n.jpg 0000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 75456968 3107377256003610 4593485282761768960 o.jpg 60730209 419395518643344 8403292471710187520 n.jpg Merchandise The following toys and figures based on the character were produced by various Toy companies 'LJN and affiliate companies' 'Miniatures' 'Statues' Gallery Exodus cap7.jpg Unholy Alliance cap 5.jpg Berbils cap5.jpg Slave cap 10.jpg Lion-O Ooze.jpg Evil Chaser 1.jpg Evil Chaser 5.jpg Doomgaze_5.jpg Doomgaze_12.jpg Lord of the Snows 3.jpg Lord of the Snows 7.jpg TSBTS_3.jpg TSBTS_7.jpg Time Capsule 10.jpg Fireballs of Plun-Darr 4.jpg Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Larry Kenney Category:Political Leaders